Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve a web page provided by a first server that includes one or more resources provided by a second server. As a first example, the second server may host one or more resources, such as an image or an audio or video recording, that may be embedded by reference in the web page provided by the first server. As a second example, the second server may provide information, such as a set of headlines and links to news stories or a set of stock symbols and rates, that may be included in the web page provided by the first server.
In these and other scenarios, a target server (e.g., the first server) may provide a target web page that includes one or more elements hosted by a source server (e.g., the second server). As a first technique for achieving this inclusion, the target web page provided by the target server may include, among the references to resources hosted by the target server that are included in the web page (e.g., images, scripts written in programming languages such as Javascript, and cascading style sheet (CSS) objects specifying a formatting of the web page), one or more references to resources hosted by the source server. The reference may either natively embed the resource in the target web page, or may encapsulate the resource (potentially including an entire web page of the second server) in a construct such as an iframe. When a user of a computer operates a web browser to access the target web page, the target server may send the target web page to the browser, including the references to resources hosted by the target server and the source server. Upon receiving the target web page, the web browser may scan the web page to identify the references to various resources included in the web page, may retrieve the referenced resources from the target server and the source server, and may render the resources (including the resources hosted by the source server) into the web page to be presented to the user.